You Are Mine
by supergleek10
Summary: GKM: Kurt Hummel is a sub and he has just hit the age of puperty. Hitting puperty for him means that he has to navigate his new life. Moving from home, living with a new family, and most of all following the law of having as many children as possible. Follow Kurt and Blaine as they learn their new life together and start welcoming babies into their lifes. Disclaimer - I own nothing
1. Prologue

_Glee-Kink-Meme Prompt: I want Kurt to be a breeder, like he is obligated (by law or tradition) to have as many children as possible. Please show his 7-th or 8-th pregnancy. And I'd like the second father to have a belly-kink so he gladly keeps Kurt pregnant and eagerly fucking him while Kurt is pregnant, although Kurt himself is not very happy about next pregnancy, and next, and next (he is tired and pregnancies are not easy on him.). If Kurt's partner fucks shortly after the birth of their latest child (like a week later) telling how he wants Kurt to be round again it would be great. Lactation will be better. And graphic birth is welcome._

So I love this prompt I found it on part 17. Now I know they want 7th or 8th pregnancy, but I don't want to write that, who knows maybe I will eventually write that, but for now I only doing the first pregnancy and then maybe a sequel, not sure yet, but here is the prologue.

**Prologue**

_Male pregnancy was discovered when women were no longer able to bear children. A law was made that any boy with the implantation gene would be known as a sub, while any boy that is gay is gay without the implantation gene would be known as a dom. All subs hit puberty their 15th __birthday. On their 15th __birthday they are removed from their parents care and placed with a dom. _

_On a dom's 15th __birthday they are able to pick any sub they want. On their sub's 15th __birthday they are placed together. A dom is responsible to make sure that their subs carry as many children as possible. Also a dom is responsible for everything their sub needs and they have completely control over their sub. _

***** February 5, 2005**

Blaine's P.O.V.

Today is my 15th birthday. I'm sitting in the living room with my parents Devon and Abigail and my brother Cooper. We are going through all the sub files. I'm going through the files with subs that will turn 15 in the next three months. Cooper has the files of the subs turning 15 in four to six months from now, while my parents have the rest. After two hours of going through files in silence, Cooper finally breaks it.

"Blaine you have to see this sub." Cooper exclaims excitedly. I reach out for the file and take it from him. I look down and see a picture of the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

"Let me see!" My mom demands excitedly and I hand her the file. "Oh Devon look at him." My mom turns to dad. "Devon isn't he just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" My mom cooes over the photo.

"Kurt Hummel from Lima Ohio." My dad nods. "What do you think Blaine?" My dad shows me the picture of Kurt. "He isn't available for over three months, almost four."

"Dad I don't care how long I have to wait, he is mine."

"Devon it's settled, that's my Blaine's sub!"

**Review = Preview**


	2. 15th Birthday

***** May 27, 2005**

Kurt's P.O.V.

Today is my 15th birthday. At 4 today two officers will come and pick me up. They will bring me to my new life. I'm sitting on the couch staring into space when my dad walks into the room. "Kurt?" My dad crouches in front of me. "Kiddo are you with me?" I just nod my head. "Kurt I won't make you go."

"Dad you can't stop this from happening and we both knew this day was coming." I answer flatly.

"Kurt I will, besides this is ridiculous it should have stopped when woman started having babies again." My dad rants angrily.

"Dad its pointless and you know they won't change the law because they worry that woman will stop having children again. On the bright side I can keep my children." I shrug trying to stay positive.

My dad pulls me into a hug. "Kiddo I love you and I'm happy that you won't have to give your children up your children."

"Unless their carriers." I point out and feel tears come into my eyes.

"Don't think about that Kurt, worry about yourself." My dad hugs me tighter and shifts us so that I'm sitting on his lap.

"I'm scared." My dad starts rubbing my back as I pull myself closer to him. "I'm scared about who my dom is going to be. I'm scared about tonight. I'm scared about if my dom will let me see you or not. I'm scared that I'm going to have a carrier." I sob into my dad's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, sh." My dad whispers in my ear trying to calm me down. "I will do everything to make sure that I'm not going anywhere. You know the house phone number and you can call any time." I'm taking deep breaths trying to believe my dad. "You just have to hope for the best." My dad kisses my forehead and I relax into his arms.

**Glee**

I'm sitting on the couch with my dad. I'm leaning heavily on his side. At four the doorbell rings and I know it's time. My dad gets up and answers the door. My dad walks back into the room with two officers behind him.

"It's time to say goodbye." The one officer says in a stone cold voice as the other officer steps forward.

My dad steps forward and pulls me into a hug. "I love you and you will be fine." My dad gives me one last tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. I reluctantly step away from my dad.

The officer comes forward and ties a blind fold over my eyes and then places ear phones over my ears. The two officers take me by the arms and walk me out of the house and into the car.

**Review = Preview**


	3. The Meeting

**Hi everyone thank you so much for all you who have favorite, followed and reviewed for this story.**

**Another review was about how they wished I had longer chapters and this one is short, but soon the chapters will be longer. I'm just working out the kinks of writing a new story.**

***** May 27, 2005**

Kurt's P.O.V.

The officers pull me out of the car after what feels like forever. I'm still blind folded and I keep tripping on the stairs. I think that I'm ok but then I'm brought to another flight of stairs. Finally the officers push me down into a kneeling position. They remove me ear phones. "Now you will look down and put your hands and you won't move until you are told to." I put my hands behind my back and lower my head while they take off my blind fold. "Have fun." I hear them say as they leave the room.

I realize that I'm alone with my dom and I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel someone's fingers under my chin and they lift my head up. "Can you please open your eyes?" I hear a sweet honey like voice and I slowly open my eyes. I open my eyes and see a gorgeous boy kneeling in front of me. "Hi." He smiles and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm your dom. Could you please tell me you name?" I'm amazed because I know he already knows my name.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I whisper out softly.

"Hi Kurt." He gives me that smile again. "How about we move to the bed so we are more comfortable." I tense up imminently, but I stand up as Blaine does and sit on the edge of the bed. Blaine sits in the middle of the bed. Blaine gives me a smile that shows all of his t3eeth and pats the spot next to him. I move carefully to that spot. "You don't have to be so nervous. I know we have to have sex." I blush "but I want it to be enjoyable for you." Blaine takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine. "Don't worry about me. Make sure that you're comfortable and I want to know if you're not." I nod my head and Blaine slowly leans in and gives me a soft kiss.

**Review = Preview**


	4. The First Time

**Hi so I got a review it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't nice so anyway I went back and changed the story so that both of the boy are 15. Ok so this chapter is longer :)**

***** May 27, 2005**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

The soft kiss gives me butterflies in my stomach and I realize that I just had my first kiss. "I've never done that before." I say stunned and Blaine smiles at me.

"I know that everything is new for you, but it's also new for me." Blaine tells me honestly.

"You mean that you've never been kissed by anybody?" I ask shyly and look down blushing.

Blaine picks up my face with his fingers and makes me look into his eyes. "Your my first." This makes me blush. Blaine leans in slowly. "I'm going to kiss you again." Blaine says and kisses me. Blaine pulls away from me and lies down on the bed. I take a deep breath and lay next to him.

Blaine kisses me and he trails his hands down my torso. He rests his hands at the bottom of my shirt. Blaine pulls back and I smile at him feeling completely relaxed. Blaine leans back in and I'm shocked when I feel something wet on my bottom lip and I gasp when I realize it's Blaine's tongue. As soon as my mouth is open Blaine shoves his tongue into my mouth. I start panicking and open my eyes. I start pushing on Blaine's chest and he pulls back immediately and takes me into his arms.

"Sh, sh, sh it's ok sweetie. It's ok, your ok." Blaine whispers in my ear and rubs soothing circles into my lower back. I take deep shaky breaths until I relax. "Ok there, all better?" Blaine smiles and wipes away my tears.

"Thank you." I say looking into his honey colored eyes.

"No need to thank me." He smiles. "Now do you want to tell me what just happened?" I shake my head no. "Kurt." I look up into his eyes. "I know this is scary but we have to have sex tonight. I want you to enjoy it, but I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong.

I sigh. "I wasn't expecting your tongue on my lip and in my mouth and I freaked out. I freaked out because I wasn't expecting it and it scared me." I rush out to tell him feeling embarrassed.

"Well how about when I go to do something new I tell you before I do it. Sound good?" I nod yes. "Ok I'm going to take off your shirt." Blaine keeps eye contact with me the entire time, only breaking eye contact when he pulls off my shirt. Blaine looks me up and down before he licks his lips. "I'm going to kiss you and run my hands down your chest. He leans in for a kiss and I feel hands on my abs. I shiver at the warm hands touching my body. Blaine pulls away. Ok now I'm going to kiss and suck my way down your body."

Blaine kisses down my neck and when he gets to my collarbone he starts sucking on the skin hard. My back arches up and I moan. I'm not sure if the moan is from pleasure or pain because I'm experiencing both. Eventually Blaine stops sucking and licks over the spot. Blaine keeps kissing down my body until he gets to my right nipple and sucks it into his mouth. Blaine pulls back and blows on my nipple and I let out a whimper. Blaine kisses his way over to my left nipple and repeats the action from my right nipple. Blaine bits down on my nipple and I let out another whimper, but this time louder.

Blaine kisses his way back to the middle of my chest and then starts kissing downwards. Blaine stops all of a sudden and I look down. Blaine is staring up at me through his eyelashes. As soon as our eyes meet Blaine sticks out his tongue and licks into my belly button. I arch into his mouth and let out an extremely loud moan. Blaine stops licking in my belly button and continues to move down. Blaine kisses all the way down to the top of my pants. He kisses his way to my right hip bone, where he starts sucking really hard. I start moaning and whimpering at the sensation. Blaine repeats the motion with my left hip.

Blaine kisses his way from my left hip to the center of my abs. Blaine pulls away. "I'm going to take off your pants now." I feel myself tense up. "Sh, she calm down, your ok." Blaine says as he starts rubbing soothing circles into my stomach. I take deep breath through my nose and the let out through my mouth. I start to feel relaxed. " Can I take your pants off now?" Blaine asks in a genital voice and I nod.

Blaine slowly unbutton and unzips my jeans. Blaine pulls off my jeans. "I'm going to touch you." I feel Blaine touch my private parts and I realize that there not soft. I start to panic. I push myself up and crawl to the top corner of the bed. I curl into a ball and start roc king myself. Blaine crawls after me and immediately pulls me into his arms and starts rocking me. I bury my face into his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Blaine asks and I can hear the worry in his voice. "Kurt, can you talk to me?" I pull away from his shoulder and he continues to rock me.

"I don't know whats wrong with me!" I cry hiding my head in his shoulder again.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asks in a concerned and worried voice. I point down to my privates.

"Oh you mean your penis is now hard?" I nod my head. "Kurt it's ok, it's a natural thing." I look at him in disbelief.

"When your body feels good you get hard." I still look at him in disbelief. Blaine takes my hand and starts pulling my hand towards his privates. I start to pull my hand back, but Blaine keeps his grip strong. Blaine puts my hand on his privates. "This is natural. See I'm hard. It's because I feel turned on. I feel good because of you." I blush and look away. Blaine picks up my face and makes me look into his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed." Blaine pulls away and gets off the bed. He starts stripping off his clothes. "It's only fair because your only in your underwear and I'm fully dressed." Blaine smiles at me.

"There that's better." Blaine says relaxed as he crawls back on the bed, only in his underwear. Blaine gives me his smile and pulls me into his arm. "Are you better now?" I nod. "I'm going to kiss you again and this time I'm going to really kiss you." Blaine leans in and starts kissing me and I feel his tongue on my bottom lip and this time when I open my mouth I welcome Blaine's tongue. Blaine's tongue starts exploring my mouth. Our tongues tangles together and Blaine grinds down on me.

Blaine takes off my underwear without breaking our kiss. Blaine breaks the kiss and we both are panting for breath. Blaine pulls off his underwear and then he starts looking me up and down. "Your beautiful." Blaine breathy says in my ear. Blaine gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Kurt I think that it's time." I know what he is talking about. I look Blaine in the eyes, take a deep breath and give him a firm nod of my head. "Ok we need to put a pillow under your hips." Blaine grabs a pillow and I lift my hips and let Blaine put down the pillow. I adjust myself until my hips are lying flat. I hear a draw door close and look over at Blaine. In Blaine's hand is a tube of lube. Blaine gives me a reassuring kiss, while he puts lube on his fingers.

"Ok you're gonna feel pressure, but I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible." Blaine leans back in and we start kissing again. I feel a finger start to enter me. I tense up because it feels really uncomfortable. Blaine pulls back. "Sh, it's ok it will get better I promise." Blaine soothing whispers in my ear. Blaine starts rubbing circles into my stomach and continues to push his finger in. I whimper in pain as Blaine's finger is now fully inside of me. "Sh baby, sh it's ok." Blaine says in between kisses around my face. I keep taking deep breaths and try to relax myself.

"Ok I'm going to add a second finger." Blaine keeps rubbing circles into my stomach, but putting more pressure, which I'm glad for. I try to stay as calm and still as I possibly can. I feel Blaine's second finger enter me and I start to feel a burning sensation and I suck in a loud deep breath. "Your doing so well." Blaine praises me. Blaine's finger is all the way in and he starts moving them. Tears start to prick in the back of my eyes, the only thing keeping the tears back is Blaine's constant rubbing circles into my stomach.

I feel the pressure of Blaine's third finger, but I don't think about it until all three fingers are in me. It's buying and painful and tears start to fall out of my eyes. "Oh Kurt."

"It hurts so bad." I whisper.

"I know, but you're doing amazing and the worst is almost over. I need to stretch you more sweetie, so I don't hurt you." Blaine gives me his smile and I give him a watery smile back. I take the sheets on the bed and ball them into my fists, squeezing the sheet and trying not to cry out in pain. Blaine removes his fingers and I sigh in relief, but it's short-lived because I feel Blaine's penis pressing its way into me.

He starts pushing himself in and I stay relaxed until he is all the way in. The burning sensation starts again and Blaine stills himself. He kisses down my neck. "Tell me when your ready."

I take ten deep breaths. "I'm ready." I say in a whisper. Blaine starts moving and it's extremely painful and then suddenly I feel a tremor of pleaser run up my body. I take in a deep breath. Blaine stills immediately.

"Whats wrong?" He asks sounding frantic.

"Do that again." Blaine slowly thrust forwards again. The tremor runs through me body again. "Blaine that feels amazing!" I says dreamily, finally something that doesn't hurt. I look over and Blaine has his huge smile on his face.

Blaine slowly pulls back and pushes forward, creating a rhythm. The pain quickly subsides into pleasure.

I start to feel heat pooling in my stomach. "Blaine, what is that feeling?" I asks breathlessly.

"What feeling?" He asks with a little grunt.

"Heat pooling low in my stomach."

"It means your close."

"Close?" All of a sudden the heat in my stomach gets really intense and my mind shuts off as I feel intense please run from my head to my toes. After I'm done I slup into Blaine and feel a hot, wet, sticky substance shoot into me. I feel Blaine's weight laying on top of me.

"Kurt you need to lay on your stomach." I know that to get pregnant faster you need to lay on your stomach while your hips are propped up on a pillow. Blaine slowly pulls out of me and then I flip so that I'm on my stomach. Blaine leans over and shuts out the lamp on the night stand. We are surrounded by darkness and I feel Blaine's body up against mine. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my temple. "Good night sweetheart."

I turn and give his a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sweet dreams." I say and then drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Review = Preview**


	5. The Morning After

***** May 28, 2005**

**thank you to my guests that reviewed. And of course Blaine is patient. **

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

I wake up before Kurt. I kiss the top of Kurt's head and his eyes start to flutter open. I feel my heart flutter, he is so gorgeous. "Morning beautiful." I kiss him on the lips.

"Morning." Kurt's voice is a little groggy. I start to run my fingers through his hair, and he sighs in contentment.

"So today is the day that your going to meet my family." Kurt starts to look uncomfortable. "Don't worry they will love you." I beam at him. "So they will be home soon, so that we can have a family breakfast together." Kurt nods his head. "How about the two of us get up and get ready." I get off the bed. "Now we both need to shower, do you want to go first, or have me go first?"

"Um can we do it together?" He blushes and looks away.

"It's your call, I want you to know that this is your house and you can do what makes you feel comfortable. That means that I won't pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with."

"Blaine we've already had sex." He blushes even darker. "I don't think showering together is that big of a deal."

I climb back on to the bed and start running my fingers through his hair again. "Just because we've had sex doesn't mean that we have to shower together." I smile at him.

"I want to." He blushes, but sounds confident.

"Ok then follow me to our bathroom." Kurt starts to get up, but hisses in pain. I go over to his side and slowly help him sit up all the away. He is panting by the time he is sitting up.

"That hurts so bad." He says is a wobbly voice. I pick him up bridle style. "What are you doing?" He squeaks and I chuckle.

"I don't want you to be in pain, so this is my solution." I smile down at him.

"I'm gonna have to get used to the pain." He grumbles.

"Well I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you have as little pain as possible." He just huffs. "Here we are." I watch as Kurt looks around the bathroom with wide eyes, taking in the giant bathtub and the shower that could fit three people in it.

"I can't believe you have his and her sinks! He exclaims in excitement and amazement.

"Yea my parents knew that this day would come and that's why they bought such a big house. They wanted to make sure that I live with them as long as possible." Kurt's smile instantly drops. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nice that your parents are going to let us live here."

"Of course they want us here they want to make sure that they get to see their grandchildren grow up."

"That's the thing, my dad will never get to see his grandchildren."

"Why would you say that?" Kurt snaps his head up and looks at me in surprise. "Did you seriously think that I would not let you see your parents again?" I ask feeling hurt. Kurt nods his head yes. "Well I can tell you honestly that I would never do that." I give him a genital smile.

"You would really let me keep in contact with my dad?" He asks and I can hear the excitement seeping into his voice.

"Oh course! I mean that's only if you want to. Again I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do.

"Yes, I would love to keep my relationship with my dad!" Kurt jumps up and brings me into the tightest hug I've ever had.

"Ok so than later today after we have breakfast with my family, you can call your dad."

"Will I ever be allowed to visit him?" He asks tentatively.

"Of course, I'm sure he will want to see his son and grandchildren." I wink at him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" He starts squealing with happiness. I start smiling because Kurt's smile is infectious and I don't want to see it leave his face.

"Oh I think I do." He looks me in the eyes and I smile at him. "Now how about the two of us get into the shower." Kurt just nods. I get us into the shower and I shut the glass door shut. I gently put Kurt down. Kurt's legs start to wobble and I quickly wrap my arms around his hips to keep him up right. "It's ok I got you." Kurt turns his head and gives me a smile. I kiss down his neck.

Kurt grabs the nearest shampoo bottle and opens it, but I stop him before he can squeeze any into his hands. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him in a teasing voice.

"Washing my hair?"

"I can see that, but I was going to do that for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to." I smile at him while I take the shampoo bottle out of his hand. I squeeze some shampoo into my hands and start rubbing my hands into Kurt's scalp. Kurt moans quietly and I kiss his cheek, I can't help it he is just so adorable. "Lean your head back." Kurt does as I ask and I rinse out all the shampoo. After that I start massaging body wash into Kurt's body and it's over way to quickly for my liking.

After I finish with Kurt I go to shampoo my hair and this time Kurt grabs the bottle from me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wash your hair." Kurt tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but I'm not letting you. You can't even stand on your own because you're in so much pain from last night. I can't even imagine what the pain would be like if you were trying to move around." I tell him in concern.

"Blaine, I'll be ok. You're short enough that I don't have to move." Kurt teases me and I was waiting for this, after all everybody makes fun of me for it. "Fine I'll let you wash my hair, but that's it." I warn him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I can agree to that." He smiles and starts washing my hair.

**Review = Preview **


	6. Meeting The Family

**Guest; Kurt is going to defenitly going to see Burt soon**

*****May 28, 2005**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I'm laying faced down on Blaine's bed, well I guess our bed. I'm laying in sweat pants and large t-shirt, because I'm so sore from last night. I hear a light tap on the door. "Squirt were home! Moms making breakfast!" I turn my head and to see Blaine finishing buckling his jeans.

Blaine comes over to the bed and sits on the edge of the bed. "Well do you think your ready to meet my family?" I cringe. I don't want his family to hate me after all I'm now living with them.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Blaine gives me his smile and I feel my nerves calm. Blaine reaches out his hand and I grab it. Blaine helps me slowly sit up. I bit my tongue to keep from hissing in pain. Blaine puts his hand on my lower back and opens the door for me. We slowly walk to the end of the hallway, at the top of a stair case. I forgot about the stair case. I groan and Blaine chuckles. "Don't worry." I'm swept off my feet and I wrap my arms around Blaine so I don't fall out of his arms.

Blaine starts descending the stairs. "You know even though I'm in pain, I can walk down the stairs." I complain as I lay my head on his shoulder and let out a contentment.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this." Blaine teases me. "Trust me you'll enjoy this when your heavily pregnant."

"Yea like you will be able to pick me up then small fry. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised you can do it now." I smile up at him.

"Well we will have to wait and see." I laugh, but then I realize that soon I will be pregnant and I let the smile drop from my face. Blaine picks up on the change immediately.

"Hey why so sad all of a sudden?"

"It's just that soon I will be pregnant." Blaine sets me down gently on my feet.

"Well don't worry about that. I know that we have to have a baby, but I will make sure that everything is comfortable for you. I don't ever want to see you in pain or have you feeling hurt." I smile at him and I hear laughter from the room next to us. "My family is in there, and I know they are dying to meet you just as much as I was. Don't worry they will love you."

"Easy for you to say."

"Well I'm sure I will feel the same when I meet your dad, but for now it's your turn." I take and deep breath and I feel Blaine's hand grab mine and I thread our fingers together.

We walk into the kitchen and everyone has their backs towards us. The laughter stops as soon as Blaine clears his throat. They all turn around and I'm shocked when I find myself engulfed in a hug. "Oh my goodness look at you! You are so much more adorable in person! Oh!" I pulled back into a hug by the small woman.

"Mom don't scare him." Blaine tries to get her away from me.

"Nonsense Blaine." She holds me out at arm's length. "Oh aren't you just the cutest thing! It's Kurt right?" I just nod my head feeling overwhelmed by the woman. "Well Kurt I hope that my Blaine treated you right last night." I feel my entire face heat up.

A tall man comes up behind the woman and wraps his arms around her waist. "Abigail give the boy a chance to breathe." He laughs at his wife and I see where Blaine gets his smile from. He pulls her back and extends his hand. "Devon Anderson." I reach out and shake his hand. "Now how about we all sit down at the table and eat breakfast."

"Sounds good to me!" I look up to see a tall man who looks just like Devon Anderson. "I'm starving!"

"Cooper your always starving." Blaine rolls his eyes at Cooper.

Cooper just ignores Blaine and sits down at the table.

Both of Blaine's parents laugh and then join Cooper at the table. Blaine tugs me towards the table and pulls a chair out for me. I see his entire family staring at us and I blush. Blaine helps me slowly sit down, but even as I sit down I feel tears come to my eyes from the pain. Blaine leans down and kisses my cheek. "Aww!"

"Abigail!"

"Oh Devon stop it they are just adorable together."

"Your embarrassing the boys." Devon points out and Abigail huffs.

"Fine." She says and then turns to me. "So how was my Blainey last night?" Abigail asks in interest.

"Abigail!"  
"Mom!" All three men yell at her in unison.

"What I just want to make sure that Blaine treated Kurt right." She shrugs and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I can tell that the two of us are going to get along just fine.

"Mom you seriously couldn't word that better? I don't want to know about my baby brother's sex life. That's just gross." Cooper makes a face like he is eating a lemon.

Abigail ignores them and turns to me. "In all seriousness I hope that me Blaine treated you correctly."

"Don't worry Mrs. Anderson Blaine was a perfect gentleman." I say and turn to Blaine and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Devon says. "Now I know how Abigail feels and we want you to call us Abigail and Devon because your family."

"Of course your family Kurt. I mean after all you are going to be caring our grandchildren." Abigail gives me a huge smile. "Which also means that your family is our family. I hope Blaine told you that we want to have your family over for dinner one night this week."

"My dad would love that!" I smile and try to keep from fidgeting in my seat.

"What does your mom hate you because you're a sub?" I freeze at the word mom.

"Cooper, we taught you better than to act like that!" Devon reprimands

"I was just wondering he said his dad, not parents." Cooper states.

Devon opens his mouth to yell at him again, but I step in before he can. "No my mom passed away when I was born." I tell him and try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." Abigail say and takes my hand.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I know it's just children deserve two parents." I give her a watery smile.

**Review = Preview **


	7. The Call

*****May 28, 2005**

**I got a review about if Cooper is with anybody and at this point he is not.**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

"Here you go. Take all the time you need and I will be down stairs so you can have privacy on the phone." Blaine hands me his cell phone, then gives me a kiss on the lips. He gives me a wink as he walks out the door. Once the door closes, I let out a shaky breath. This is the first time I'm alone. I sit on the bed and hiss as I sit down. I am so happy that I got a nice dom. He is so much more than I ever thought I would get. I start dialing my dads phone number. I feel a rush of happiness because I'm so happy that Blaine is letting have my relationship with my dad.

"Hello?" I feel a lump start to form in my throat. "Is anybody there?"

"Dad?"

I hear his breath hitch. "Kurt is that you?"

"Yea dad it's me."

"Oh Kurt. How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm good dad, I'm Westerville, Ohio and dad my dom is amazing. His name is Blaine and he is everything I wanted and more."

"I'm so glad to hear that." I can tell that he is smiling.

"His parents want you to come for dinner."

"They do?"

"Yea they said what ever night you want to come over you can."

"I want to come over tomorrow night for dinner."

"Ok I'll have Blaine text you the address from this phone number."

"Blaine?"

"Yup that's my dom's name. You will love him."

"If you say so Kurt."

"Yes I say so." My dad laughs.

"Kurt I love you."

"I love you to dad."

"Make sure Blaine treats you right."

"Don't worry dad he is."

"I'm glad, now I unfortunately have to go I'm at work and somebody just pulled in." I sigh missing the shop.

"Ok get back to work I'll see you tomorrow."

**Review = Preview**


	8. Dinner

*****May 29, 2005**

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

My dad, Cooper, Kurt and I are sitting in the living room waiting for Mr. Hummel. Mom is cooking in the kitchen and she is refusing any help that we offer. I hear the door bell ring. "Blaine why don't you go answer the door." My dad gives me an encouraging smile and I turn to Kurt and he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"You will be fine." Kurt whispers against my lips.

I stand up and start walking to the front door. "Good luck squirt!" Cooper shouts after me and I just roll my eyes at him.

I get to the front door and take a deep breath. I open the door and am shock at what I see. Mr. Hummel is not what I was expecting. I'm not sure what I was expecting, maybe a more masculine version of Kurt. Mr. Hummel is a tall bald man wearing faded jeans and a flannel shirt. I reach my hand out for Mr. Hummel to shake. "Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm your son's dom." Mr. Hummel squeezes my hand so tight that it hurts, but I try not to let it show on my face.

"Hi Blaine you can just call me Burt, after all I don't think I can get rid of you."

"Dad be nice to Blaine." We both turn to see Kurt standing behind me. I smile at him and he walks to his dad and pulls him into a hug.

"Why don't you come in." I say awkwardly after they finish hugging. Kurt comes over to me and takes my hand and I feel Burt's eyes standing holes into me, but I try my best to ignore it. "My dad and brother are in the living room and my mom is just finishing up dinner." I say and show he to the living room.

"What you didn't offer to help her?" Burt raises his eyebrows at me and now I see something that Kurt inherited from his dad.

"Dad stop being mean to Blaine!" Kurt yells at his dad and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Ok!" Burt holds his hands up in surrender.

"Dinners ready!" Mom shouts from the kitchen and I steer Burt towards the dinning room instead of the living room. We are the last ones to come into the dinning room.

My dad is sitting at the head of the table on the left side of the table is an empty chair next to my mom. Cooper at the other head of the table and two empty chairs on the right side of the table for Kurt and I. Burt goes to sit down in my seat.

"Dad." Kurt raises his eyebrow and he rolls his eyes. Burt walks over to the other side of the table and sits down. I pull out the chair for Kurt and he pecks me on the cheek before he sits.

"Burt this is my dad Devon, my mom Abigail, and my brother Cooper." I tell Burt as I point to each one.

"So..." My dad trails off awkwardly.

"Were so happy to have you over Burt." My mom steps in smoothly.

"I'm so glad that I was invited." Burt looks at me though the corner of his eyes. "I was surprised when I was told that I was invited."

"I know and its horrible when parents have a sub for a son. I could never image being in your shoes having to lose one of my boys. Abigail and I raised our Blaine right. We always told him how important it is to treat his sub as an equal." My dad tells Burt.

"Well that's a relief to hear." Burt tells them and I hear a lightness in his voice.

"Now I have to ask, are they going to live? Because I would be more that happy to have them at my house." My mom laughs and my dad looks uncomfortable.

"Please Mr. Hummel my mom will never let them move out."

"Burt I know it must be hard to let your child go, but I'm not letting Blaine leave so now that includes Kurt." Burt looks defeated. "Now you will be able to come and visit when you would like, as much as you like. I think this house is where the boys should be."

"Well I have two extra bedrooms, so they each could have their own rooms." My mom and dad share a look and I can see Kurt getting upset. I reach out and start rubbing his back.

"Burt with all due respect Burt I think Kurt and I would like to stay here. We both think that this house is where our children should grow up because we have eight bedrooms empty and waiting to be turn into a nursery." I tell him and then look over to Kurt, who gives me a slight nod to let me know that I'm correct.

"Soon to be nine." We all turn to look at Cooper. "Well I'm twenty-three and after I graduate college I moving to Los Angles."

"When did you decide this?" I ask because Cooper and I tell each other everything.

"I decided this when you started looking for your sub." I'm shocked.

"So next month your leaving?" I asks

"Yea."

"Now where do you go to school Blaine?"

"Westville High." Burt just nods.

"Burt what did you do for Kurt's education?" My dad asks.

"Home school."

"We were wondering because I know there are private schools that let subs in."

"My wife and I wanted to send Kurt to private school, but when my wife passed away I couldn't afford it with one salary." Both of my parents nod.

"Yes well I'm a teacher and resigned so I can home school Kurt." My mom tells Burt and he looks surprised.

"Really?" Kurt asks.

"Yup." My mom smiles at Kurt.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that for me."

"Oh Kurt. Oh sweetie it's a problem. You are now one of my sons."

"Now what about a doctor for Kurt?" Burt asks and Kurt turns interest.

"Well I'm a OBGYN." My dad speaks up. Kurt looks up shock. "Though if you're not comfortable Kurt, I have amazing co-workers that can help."

"I'm not sure."

"Well you can always make up your mind later." My dad gives him an easy smile.

"Thank you."

"Dude you need to stop thank you. To them you are like their third son and now you are like my second brother." Kurt blushes.

**Burt's P.O.V.**

I try not to feel hurt as I listen to the Anderson's talk to my son because they are molding into a family right before my eyes. I'm happy that Kurt has a dom that is taking care of him, but its hard seeing a different family be the ones providing for Kurt.

"Burt it was amazing having you over for dinner and I hope to have you over again soon." Abigail pulls me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Burt." Devon gives me a firm hand shake.

"Burt hope to see you again." Cooper waves in an over dramatic way.

"Burt it was really nice to meet you and you can see Kurt any time you want to." Blaine tells me.

"I really appreciate that." Blaine smiles and Kurt comes running to give me a hug.

"Thank you for coming over." Kurt whispers in my ear.

"Kurt it's no problem. I will never pass up the opportunity to see you." Kurt goes to pull back, but I hug him tighter. "I don't know the next time I will hug you without a baby bump, so I'm going to enjoy it now." I can tell that Kurt is rolling his eyes.

"Dad you can let me go now." I reluctantly let Kurt go. "I'll see you soon." I give Kurt a kiss on the forehead and leave.

**Review = Preview **


End file.
